Astro Boy Movie Bloopers
by PancakeStudios
Summary: What if they were actually filming the movie? If that would be the case, something must have definitely gone wrong while filming, right? Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm presenting you the Astro Boy Movie Bloopers! :D


**Hey, this is the first fanfiction I've ever uploaded, right now**** I'm working on another one**** but I had to make this!**

**I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Osamu Tezuka or Imagi Studios. Be prepared for some bad grammar!**

* * *

It was the scene after the short movie about Metro City. Mr. Mustachio dropped a pop-quiz on the students and everyone growled or snorted but Toby.

"Beginn," the teacher said.

Toby looked around, took his pen and before he could even touch the screen with it, he dropped it.

"Great..." he murmured and laughed.

"CUT!"

* * *

Orrin opened the door for the backseat of the limousine.

"Hello Master Toby, did you have a great day-"

Toby threw his backpack into the air. "Think fast, Orrin."

The backpack hit Orrin's face and landed on the floor instead of his hands.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Dad!" Toby exclaimed.

One of the military guys picked him up by his foot but accidentally dropped him.

"Ow!" Toby murmured and grabbed his head.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

The other military guys, Stone and Dr. Tenma were able to be heard, laughing at the background.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Dad!" Toby exclaimed.

One of the military guys picked him up by his foot but this time he dropped his hat.

"CUT!"

* * *

Stone allowed Toby to come with them.

"So you're interested in robots, son? Robot weapons?" Stone asked.

"Absolutely, though I'm sure you all agree, the... the..." he stumbled. "I forgot my line."

"CUT!"

* * *

Stone laughed under his breath. "I'm gonna give the people of this city a reason to re-elect me."

"How?" Dr. Elefun asked, quite serious.

"The only way you can, Doctor," he said. "I'm gonna kick some butt."

The old professor frowned at him but then tried to hide a chuckle on which he then burst out on laugher. Stone also started laughing.

"CUT!"

* * *

"This is so unfair," Toby said after the military guy opened the door to a storage room.

The man pushed him into the room. "Now cool off, hot-shot."

Toby fell on his knees and then tried to stand up quickly like in the scene but failed and fell again. He burst out in laughter just like the military guy.

"CUT!"

* * *

It was the scene of Toby's death, the peacekeeper was still analyzing the shield and looking around.

"Everything's gonna be fine, I promise!" Dr. Tenma yelled through the shield to calm down his son.

Toby breathed heavily and stared into his father's eyes with fear. The peacekeeper let out the deadly red energy out of him. Everything was brightening in white and red. After the lighting stopped, Toby was still in there.

"Wait, what just happened?" one of the men behind the camera asked.

The camera moved the movie director. "You were supposed to move out of the screen!"

"I didn't have enough time!" Toby explained.

"Alright, we're gonna make it a bit longer," he said and sighed. "CUT!"

* * *

Astro's lifeless robot body was lying on the electric table while Dr. Tenma talked to Dr. Elefun and walked around him.

"It looks just like him, doesn't it? A perfect replica... plus, I uploaded all of Toby's memories, it will-"

"Achoo!" Astro sneezed.

"Bless you," Dr. Tenma said and the three started laughing.

"CUT!"

* * *

"I'm gonna teach you at home," Dr. Tenma said at the dinner table. "Myself."

"Sounds good to me," Astro said und turned to Orrin who was heading with their breakfast towards the table. "Hey, Orrin. Looks like we're gonna be hanging out together."

"Together?" Orrin asked, starting to freak out. "Oh, well! That will be very nice-"

He moved the tablet with the pancakes towards them.

"-MASTER TOBY!"

He accidentally hit the coffee with the tablet instead of 'accidentally' hitting the raspberry juice and it fell all over Dr. Tenma.

"ARK!" he cried and jumped up. "IT'S HOT!"

Orrin and Astro ran towards him, checking if everything was alright.

"CUT!"

* * *

The math cowboy was dancing on the screen in front of Astro and Dr. Tenma. Astro smiled in amusement and looked over to Dr. Tenma who was looking at him in disappointment.

He cleared his throat and turned the screen off or at least tried to. He grunted slightly and tried it again and again but the math cowboy kept dancing and singing his ridiculous song. Astro and Orrin burst out in laughter and Dr. Tenma kept trying to deactivate the screen.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Check this out!" Astro said and showed Orrin the paper plane he made.

"Oh!" Orrin looked closer at it as Astro climbed on the books on the coffee table to let it fly.

He lost his balance and fell on the floor, he just laughed it off while Orrin tried to hide his laughter.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Check this out!" Astro said and showed Orrin the paper plane he made.

Again, he climbed on the books on the coffee table and launched it.

"OW!" one of the men behind the camera cried out because he got hit by the plane.

Astro and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"CUT!"

* * *

Dr. Tenma entered the living room while the paper planes were still flying around and starting to knock things over. The scientist dodged when a paper plane almost hit him.

"Toby?" he asked after he got a better look at the mess of flying things in the air.

And instead of getting hit by a paper plane on his right ear like it was supposed to, he got hit by a paper plane under his gut. He cried out and kneed down in pain.

"CUT!"

* * *

Astro slid the window open. "How can I understand what you're saying?! You're robots!"

"We don't want any trouble!" Mr. Squirt said, but Astro grabbed him.

Mr. Spirt started yelling and crying for help while flying back, but Astro didn't let go.

"Hey wait up! I just wanna know what's going on! What's happening to me?" he asked.

He gasped as he realized that he was hanging over the city and just the tip of his boots were still on the window border.

"Okay guys, let's back up... very... carefully," Astro said but got immediately spread all over his face with cleaning water by Mr. Squirt and grabbed his face. "AH!"

Instead of falling, his feet were still hanging on the window border and his upper body smashed against the window from the neighbors under him and it broke.

"CUT!"

* * *

While Astro was still trying to learn how to control his flying powers, he flew through some tables like planned but instead of flying over Mr. Mustachio's table, he flew through it and even the teacher flew over.

"CUT!"

* * *

Astro was being chased by the missiles and at one point, he twisted the tube where the green sticky ropes came out, but got hit by one of the missiles and instead of being pressed against the glass like in the movie, the glass broke.

"CUT!"

* * *

After Astro got captured from the military by the green sticky ropes, he tried to break himself free by flying through two twins buildings so they could get stuck in there but while trying to pull himself out of the green ropes, his clothes ripped.

"Well, this went wrong," he murmured and laughed.

"CUT!"

* * *

Astro was on the surface and following Trashcan, they arrived at a deep and dark hole.

"Over here?" Astro asked and almost fell into it. "Woah! Is this it? HELLOO?!"

Nobody responded and he turned to the robot dog. "I could be miles down. The hole looks pretty-"

Trashcan ran towards him and pushed him in the hole.

"-DEEEEEEEEP!"

But Trashcan accidentally fell into it too.

"CUT!"

* * *

"I'm from Metro City," Astro told the others.

"Metro City?!" Cora asked, obviously faking her excitement. "Can you believe it guys? He's from Metro City and he's actually talking to me!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Astro asked.

"Oh my god, he talked to me twice! This is going into my diary..." she stopped herself and started laughing hysterically. "This is so ridiculous- hahaha! I can't-"

"CUT!"

* * *

The RRF kidnapped Astro and brought him into their 'hideout'.

"Did you see the human's faces?!" Sparx asked. "They were quaking in their capitalist boots!"

Robotsky sat Astro down on the chair, but he did it too hard and the robot boy fell back.

"CUT!"

* * *

Robotsky threw his hands into the air. "It feels wetter!-"

He flipped the table.

"-LIBERATION! Jahaha! Yeah!"  
He then waited for Sparx to give him a high-five, but he and Astro burst out in laughter.

"This is hilarious," Astro wheezed and continued laughing.

"CUT!"

* * *

The 4 kids, including Astro and Trashcan, entered the orphanage. Every one passed through the curtains that lead to the living room until Astro came and a boy threw a golf ball with a golf stick towards him. He was supposed to dodge but he didn't and got hit by the ball.

"Oof!" he moaned and grabbed his nose.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Nice try, rust-bucket," Astro said to Trashcan. He walked past him and ZOG caught his eye. "Hey, Cora! I think I've found something!"

Astro then proceeded to tun towards the dead robot but tripped and rolled down the small hill. The others came running after him to see if everything was okay.

"CUT!"

* * *

The kids were cleaning up ZOG while playing old music from the '90s. Someone threw a white cloth over to Zane, he was supposed to catch it but it landed on his face.

"CUT!"

* * *

It was still the scene where they were cleaning up ZOG. Cora activated the super-washer but it sent her flying backward.

"CUT!"

* * *

Stone entered the lab with the military and Astro.

"The experiment is over! I want the blue core removed and transferred into the peacekeeper, now!" he demanded.

"Will you help me, Elefun?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"This is where we created him," he said.

"Well, uncreate him! Unplug him!" Stone said and pushed Astro towards the two scientists, but he pushed him too hard and he fell on the floor.

Elefun stepped forward to help him up.

"CUT!"

* * *

"When I'm reelected, you can have a funding to make as many little toys as you want," Stone said and proceeded to turn away, but Tenma grabbed his arm.

"No!" he said. "If you want the core, you gonna have to kill me."

He then yanked the core away from his hand but instead of catching it, it fell on the floor.

"CUT!"

* * *

A few reporters were waiting in front of the ministry, waiting for Stone until one of the president's aiders walked up to the microphone in front of them.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm getting word that president Stone may be slightly delayed," he apologized.

Suddenly the peacekeeper smashed through the doorway and walked towards the microphone, the man that apologized stepped back. Then the killer robot tapped the microphone, but with his strength, he accidentally broke it.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Astro," Dr. Elefun said. "I think you finally found your place in the world. You're a hero. A robot with the heart of a lion."

"And everyone finally knows it," Dr. Tenma added.

The crowd started cheering and Zane carried Astro upon his shoulders. But Astro lost his balance and fell backward with him. The kids and scientists started laughing.

"CUT!"

* * *

Everyone was cheering and celebrating, but then the orange alien appeared. Astro looked towards the camera in confusion.

"An alien attack?" he asked. "Seriously? Couldn't you make a better ending?"

The camera zoomed to the director.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but couldn't you at least have told me?" Astro asked and held his hands forward in defense.

The director turned to one of the camera crew. "Didn't you give him his script?!"

"You haven't given me one," he said.

"I haven't?" now the director was confused.

He looked over to Astro who answered with a shrug.

"Oh, right..." the director said with a look of realization. "I haven't."

He looked over to the camera. "CUT!"

* * *

**So, that's it...**

**To those who wonder when I'm going to publish my other Astro Boy fanfiction: I'm almost done! Give me some time, please!**


End file.
